1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing tools and a new and useful improvement in fish retrievers and particularly to a fish retriever capable of landing a fish through an ice hole or after it has been brought in close by a hook and line.
2. History of the Prior Art
Gaff hooks have been historically used on fishing boats, at piers by surf fishermen for loading and handling fish that have been caught on a line or in a net.
Other various types of fish retrievers have heretofore been proposed for landing fish. One such fish retriever is a net by means of which the fish is scooped from the water. Nets have serious disadvantages however, one of which is that in order to be effective it must be brought up from underneath or moved frontwise into the fish.
A net cannot be used in ice fishing. Many gaff hooks exist but are difficult or complicated to manipulate, lessening their ability for quick use.